Why I Love Her
by nobodD
Summary: (Re-uploaded because of viewing error) They've been dating for a while now. Yet, Hanayo still couldn't put into words why exactly she came to love Honoka. Until she actually thought about it. HonoPana onehsot. Simple as that.


**HonoPana, requested by Revengermajestyliberator.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

_Just what was it about her in particular? Why am I just so drawn to her above anyone else?_

With a sigh that could be seen due to the cold winter air, Koizumi Hanayo continued her morning walk to school. It wasn't the first time she had wondered such things to herself. By now she was comfortable with the fact that she was now dating. But there were some things that still puzzled her to this day.

One of the first things that surprised her was how it all happened. Many people would have agreed that if and when Hanayo did start to date, that person would be the one to ask her. Yet, she was the one to confess to _her_. Something must have come over her that day, because Hanayo still couldn't believe she had the courage to confess. And as nice as the other girl was, Hanayo was even more surprised that she accepted her feelings.

The other thing that really surprised Hanayo was _who_ it was. And as if on cue, she felt a sudden force that knocked her out of her circling thoughts.

"Kayo-chin!" Rin greeted happily after successfully tackling her friend with a hug.

"Ah- Rin-chan!" Hanayo whined. "You scared me, again."

"Eheh, sorry. Your coat is just so warm and fluffy. Sometimes I can't help myself."

"I can get you one like this if you want."

"Are you going to? Or are you going to get _her_ to get it?"

"Well... a gift is a gift, right?" They both laughed.

They were nearing the school gates, and Hanayo started looking around. As usual, she found the one she was looking for waiting in the same spot as always. As usual, she was talking with her two best friends, until she spotted the first-year pair walking through the gates. "See you in class," she could tell the girl said as the three friends separated. Hanayo controlled herself from wanting to run up to the girl the moment her friends had left. Luckily for her, her girlfriend was the one running up to her.

To everyone else, inside or outside of Muse, they would have expected Hanayo and Rin to end up together. Which was the other thing that surprised Hanayo the most. It wasn't her best friend she fell in love with. It was none other than Muse's lead and center, Kousaka Honoka. Despite how similar everyone knew Rin and Honoka to be, there was something about being with Honoka that was special to Hanayo. But why and how it came to this, not even Hanayo herself could tell you.

At long last, they reached each other, and immediately embraced each other. Before they separated, Hanayo managed to slip in a kiss on Honoka's cheek.

"Good morning, Hanayo-chan," she said, smiling. Then she turned. "And good morning, Rin-chan."

"Good morning, Honoka-chan," they both responded.

"Kayo-chin says you'll get a coat for me that's like hers," Rin said.

"R-Rin-chan! I didn't say that!"

"You want one, too?" Honoka asked. "Aren't they so warm and fluffy?"

"Honoka-chan, you don't have to."

"Ah, it's okay! I don't mind getting Rin-chan something every once in a while."

"Great! It's decided then!" Rin hurried off before Hanayo could protest more. She turned and waved goodbye before disappearing into the school building.

"Honoka-chan..." Hanayo sighed. "You know she's trying to take advantage of you, right?"

"I know. But she's your best friend. And she seems a little lonely without you around as much. I feel a bit responsible for it."

"T-that's not true... It's not your fault or anything."

"I know. But I can't help myself sometimes." They kissed again. "Come on, I'll walk you to class."

* * *

"It still amazes me that you can get Honoka to buy you stuff, Rin," Maki said as the three first-years ate lunch together.

"She always seems to say yes right away when it's Rin-chan," Hanayo said.

"And yet not to others." Maki wasn't really jealous. She was rich, after all. "She spoils her almost like she spoils you."

"That's not true. She gets Kayo-chin stuff without her asking," Rin pointed out. "And she's said no to me sometimes."

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Maki asked.

"She's with Eli-chan in the Student Council Room," Hanayo answered. "She's being taught a bunch of stuff."

"Why aren't you with her?"

"I don't want to be a distraction for Honoka-chan."_ Though, she might not even being paying attention right now,_ Hanayo thought. If only she knew how right she was.

"Well, at least that means we get to spend some time with you," Rin said.

"Yeah," Maki agreed. "You're almost always with Honoka when you have the chance."

"S-sorry. I just really like to be around her."

"It's fine, Kayo-chin!" Rin said. "We don't mind as long as you're happy. Right, Maki-chan?"

"I suppose so." Maki shrugged. "There is something I've been wondering, though."

"What is it?" Hanayo asked.

"Why _do _you like Honoka?"

The question caught Hanayo off guard a bit, and she didn't answer right away.

"Maki-chan," Rin said. "I don't think we should-"

"Rin-chan, it's okay." She looked at Maki. "I don't really know why, myself."

Both Rin and Maki gave confused looks to Hanayo.

"Huh?"

"It's hard to explain... I'm not even sure why I love her, either. But I know that I really do love her."

"... I think you've been spending too much time with Honoka," Maki said.

"E-eh? Why do you say that?"

"Because Kayo-chin's starting to sound a lot like her," Rin pointed out.

"That... might be true," Hanayo admitted. "I try not to let Honoka be absent minded as much, but I guess I've become more relaxed, myself."

"Hanayo-chan," called out a voice they weren't expecting. They turned to look at the door.

"Honoka-chan!"

Hanayo immediately got up to greet Honoka, leaving Rin and Maki looking after her.

"She has changed a bit since they started dating," Maki said.

"You think so?" Rin asked.

Maki nodded. "It's like some of Honoka's personality is rubbing off on her. She's a lot more comfortable around others, and isn't as nervous about everything as she used to be. Look."

Rin turned back to see as Hanayo was fixing Honoka's uniform. When she was finished, she gave Honoka a quick kiss. Then she led Honoka into the classroom to where the other two were sitting.

"Rin-chan, Maki-chan. Is it alright if I spend the rest of the lunch break with Honoka-chan?"

"You don't need to ask us for permission," Maki told her.

"Yeah! Go ahead and get all cuddly," Rin said.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted to spend some time as the three of us. I'll make it up to you both," Hanayo said before turning around to start leading Honoka back out.

"W-wait. If you three wanted to spend time together I coul-" Honoka tried to say.

"Come on before the break ends."

Hanayo didn't let her finish as they left the classroom. Rin and Maki waited a bit to be sure they were out of earshot before they started laughing.

"Does that answer your question?" Maki asked.

"Yeah. Kayo-chin really has changed. And in a good way for her."

Maki nodded. "I can think of someone else that would like that kind of attention..."

"What was that?" Rin asked.

"N-nothing."

* * *

After class, Honoka held true to her word. She and Hanayo went into town and looked for a coat for Rin. In the process, they ended up buying matching scarves. While they spent the day together, Hanayo was slightly distracted by a few thoughts. She had been thinking about Maki's question from earlier.

It's not like she hasn't thought about why she loved Honoka before. When she had thought about the question, it always ended the same as she explained before. She couldn't quite find a way to explain how she felt. She ended up putting the thoughts aside, as she had gotten nowhere with it. Now she was thinking about it again though.

"Hanayo-chan?" Honoka called.

Hanayo snapped back, realizing she was still in Honoka's room. "A-ah. Yes?"

"Are you okay? You keep spacing out."

"Oh. Yeah... I've just had something on my mind. It's nothing though."

"Are you sure? I can try to help you with it."

"I'm sure. But thank you though." She gave Honoka a kiss.

"I'll be right back. I think the water is ready." Honoka left the room to get their drinks.

_Why do I like her?_ Hanayo asked herself in thought. _What is it about Honoka-chan the feels different from any one else? It's true that she's similar to Rin-chan in a lot of ways. But they're also different. Honoka-chan can also be responsible, and very dedicated, when she puts her mind to something, more-so than Rin-chan does. She's also a natural leader. She seems to draw people in and make friends with anyone she meets. She's like the person I've always wanted to be._

Hanayo paused as she realized something. Just then, Honoka came back in with two mugs of hot cocoa. She barely managed to put them on her desk when Hanayo pulled her to the bed. They both fell onto the bed.

"H-Hanayo-chan?" Honoka asked, confused.

"I think I finally found the answer I was looking for," Hanayo said.

"What?" Honoka was confused even more.

Honoka never got an answer, as Hanayo just kissed her instead. After a few more, Honoka forgot all about trying to understand what Hanayo meant. Hanayo especially got to enjoy the night, having answered a question she couldn't for so long.

* * *

**Hey guys, nobodD here!**

**So, it's been a while since I've done a oneshot. I've had a few of these requests on hold for a long while, as I became a lot more focused on my stories and getting chapters out. I had the urge to do a oneshot again, using an uncommon pair. I saw this one, and the idea immediately came to mind.**

**I know it might not make sense toward the end. I got a little off track with it. Woops. That's what happens when I write on impulse. I still hope you enjoyed reading, though. Reviews would be appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading and see you around.~**


End file.
